Devil May Cry: End Of Days
by the unforgiven lord
Summary: The final battle for both realms is about to begin.Please R&R. I don't want to give too much away.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

About 2000 years ago, according to legend, while snow was falling on a clear, freezing night on earth. A fierce devil prince was born deep in the darkest pit of the netherworld.

Within a short time he gained his full powers and took over the devil throne. His first act as ruler of all devils was to declare himself emperor of the devil kingdom. His next feat was an invasion of the human world. His plan was to conquer it and rule as potentate over both the lower and the upper realms.

But a powerful devil-knight known as Sparda took pity on humans for their brief, transient lives. And with his legendary sword he sealed away the demon world and trapped their emperor in a vault. However to seal the door to the demonic world Sparda sacrificed a mortal priestess and his own devil blood.

Thus began the tale of the legendary dark knight Sparda.

Having achieved his victory, Sparda abandoned the devil kingdom to live in the human world. He married a human woman called Eva and soon fathered a half devil, half human son named Dante.

However Dante was not the only man sired by the demon Sparda. There was another: Vergil.

When Dante was still only young his mother was killed by the devil king who had somehow escaped his imprisonment. He also believed his brother to be dead as well.

Several thousand years had past since Sparda sealed the door to the demon world. Dante was trying to set up shop, in a small corner of town. When a gigantic tower rose up out of the earth. Atop the tower, at the very peak of darkness stood a man named Arkham who had sacrificed his own loving wife to further his study of the black arts and to become a devil himself. And the second person atop the tower was Dante's older twin brother Vergil.

So Dante made his way to confront his brother. However Dante was not the only one who has a score to settle. A mysterious demon hunter also made her way to the tower.

The female demon hunter was confronted by Arkham, he own father. Arkham threw her from the tower. However she was caught by Dante further down the tower.

Dante was aided in his quest to the top of tower by a mysterious demon called Jester. Later Jester revealed to Dante that the tower was actually a tunnel linking the human world to the demonic world.

When Dante finally reached the top of the tower he was greeted by Vergil. The two brothers fought like arch enemies. Until Vergil impaled Dante with his Katana and took Dante's Amulet. As Dante lay helpless on the floor, Vergil stabbed him again this time with Dante's own sword Rebellion. However the sword changed and the demon deep inside Dante was awoken.

Vergil and Arkham leapt from the top of the tower known as the Temen-ni-gru. Dante followed them, however he was swallowed whole by a gigantic flying whale demon called the Leviathan, a biological weapon of sorts created thousands of years ago by the devil emperor. However Dante killed it and it crashed to the ground causing the tower itself to shudder.

Dante burst out of the creature's eye and was met by Arkham's daughter. The two demon hunters were ambushed by demons. Dante not knowing her name called her 'Lady'. As they fought off the demons Dante left and made his way back into the Temen-ni-gru.

As Arkham opened the door to the lair of judgement. Vergil questioned him on why he didn't kill his daughter when he had the chance. But before Arkham could answer Vergil spun around and drove his Katana into Arkham and left him to die.

Dante reached Arkham's dead body, however Lady also reached him as Dante stood over her father's body. She fought Dante, however knowing that she could not defeat him she gave up. Dante continued on, but Lady stayed with her father.

After Dante had gone Arkham began to speak. He called Lady by her real name Mary. He told her that he was manipulated to kill his wife by Vergil. Then as she held his hand Arkham took his dieing breathe. Lady got to her feet and made her way to Vergil.

Using the two amulets that the brother's mother had gave both of them and his own demon blood, Vergil would have opened the door to the demon world, however something was missing. Dante entered the lair of judgement and battled his brother once more. They were interrupted by Lady. Suddenly Jester appeared and defeated Lady and the two wounded brothers. Jester changed into his true form, who was none other than Arkham. He drove the blade on Lady's bazooka into her leg. As her blood poured from the wound Arkham revealed that the door would only open with her blood.

"Let's welcome Chaos!"

Arkham kicked the others off of the raising platform. The whole tower began to change Dante and Lady remained on the same level as the lair of judgement, but Vergil fell into the depths below. When the platform reached the top of the tower Arkham entered the demon world. Once inside the demon world Arkham found the sword of Sparda Force Edge and with the power of the dark knight was transformed into the image of Sparda himself.

Dante and Lady fought for the final time, but lady was weak from the wound and lost the fight. She gave Dante her bazooka which had her mother's name etched into it, Kalina Ann. In return for this, Lady asked to know the demon hunters name.

Dante entered the demonic realm and fought Arkham who had turned into a large gruesome creature. However Dante was unable to defeat him, when suddenly Vergil appeared and together they showed Arkham the true power of the sons of Sparda!

As Dante and Vergil leapt for their amulets and Force Edge. Arkham in his true human form fell from the demon world and landed on top of the Temen-ni-gru Apex. There he was finally killed by his daughter.

Then in a climatic battle at the Unsacred Hellgate, Dante fought his older brother who had retrieved Force Edge. Vergil was defeated and intentionally fell into the blackness of the demon world preventing Dante from saving him. Dante left with Force Edge and a heavy heart.

Outside of the Temen-ni-gru Lady was waiting for Dante. When Dante came out of the tower Lady noticed that Dante was crying.

"Maybe somewhere out there even a Devil May Cry, when he loses a loved one."

Twenty years since his mother was killed, a mysterious woman named Trish, who bore a strange resemblance to Dante's mother entered his shop informing him that Mundus, the Devil king whom Sparda had sealed away in a vault thousands of years ago had somehow escaped from his imprisonment twenty years ago, was the one who had killed his mother and was rebuilding his army on Mallet Island, the main gateway to the demon world.

So Dante accompanied by Trish made his way to Mallet Island. Once there Dante faced two of Mundus's most powerful lieutenants Phantom, the guardian of the demon world and the winged beast known as Griffon. And the heart of the Leviathan now called Nightmare.

He also fought the powerful demon called Nelo Angelo and in their final battle as Nelo Angelo died in a tornado of fire, an amulet dropped to the floor the amulet apart from being gold instead of silver was identical to Dante's. And in that moment Dante realised that Nelo Angelo was in fact his brother Vergil.

As Dante linked the two amulets together they began to glow and began to merge with Force Edge. As the red glow cleared Force Edge had been turned into its more powerful form the sword known as Sparda which had sealed away the demons.

As Dante faced Nightmare a second time Trish revealed that she was working for Mundus who had created her in the image of Dante's mother.

Dante entered a large white marble room. At the end of this room was a gigantic statue of a god like figure with three eyes. As Dante walked closer a dark voice echoed around the room. The statue cracked and fell to pieces and in its place stood an angel winged Mundus in a stone statue form as his had not yet gained enough of his power to transcend into his true form.

Now Dante faced his destiny and with the very sword that bore his father's own name, Dante once again sealed the devil emperor.

Several years later Dante received an urgent message summoning him to a small unknown island called Vie De Marli. When he arrived he was confronted by the person who had summoned him, a woman, The Protector named Lucia.

His job was simple, stop an evil sorcerer named Arius from opening the gate to hell and merging with Argosax the Chaos, the devil king before the rise of Mundus.

Dante thinking he had killed Arius journeyed into the demonic world to kill Argosax. After Dante had gone through the portal, Arius arose as a demon, Arius Argosax. After a brutal fight Lucia killing Arius the very man who created her, using his dark powers.

Once inside the demon world Dante finally killed Argosax. However the fight was far from over, from the ashes of Argosax rose his offspring Despair Embodied, possessing an androgynous perfect body and awesome dignity with horns and angel wings. Even though Despair Embodied was quicker and stronger than Dante, The demon hunter was able to put a charged bullet in the demon's skull killing Despair Embodied instantly. In doing so he sealed the portal to the demon realm.

And with this victory Dante made his way into the heart of hell.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**The Return**

The moonlight lit the streets of a small town. A small hill overlooked the town. Atop this hill stood a small lodge. A young woman stood outside the lodge she had long red hair which was tied and covered one side of her face and a tanned complexion. Her name was Lucia, she was the one who summoned Dante to Vie De Marli. She turned around and walked back inside. She threw her brown jacket to the floor. She sat down at the end of her bed. She had just returned from a night of demon slaying. However she was still secretly hoping that she would one day find Dante. She took off her shirt and gloves and dropped them to the ground. On her left shoulder was a tattoo, it was X like and was the mark that Arius had given her, it meant 'Chi' her real name. She got up and walked towards the fridge and opened it. She shivered as the cold reached her naked body, she grabbed a bottle of milk and closed the door. Then she got a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a glass of milk. Lucia sat down on a chair and took a few sips of the milk. It had been a year since he had ventured into the demonic realm, but she remembered it as though it was yesterday. She closed her eyes and thought back.

_Dante and Lucia stood outside of the portal. Then Dante began to walk towards it._

"_Wait! What are you doing?"_

"_It's my job to hunt devils."_

"_Once you enter the demon world you may never be able to return."_

_She looked at Dante._

"_I'll go"_

_She looks down to the ground as a tear falls from her eye._

"_I'm expendable, don't need to worry about me, I'll be happy to die like a human."_

_Dante raises his hand and wipes away Lucia's tear._

"_No devils never cry."_

_Lucia looks back up at Dante._

"_Let's leave it to fate, heads I go tails you go."_

_Dante flipped his coin into the air, it spun several times and then landed in Dante's palm…Heads_

"_See you around then."_

_Dante began to walk towards the portal_

"_Don't you want to hear the story of Sparda from Matier?"_

_Dante stopped._

"_I know he did the same thing."_

_He turned around._

"_Hold onto my coin, Lucia."_

_Dante turned and ran into the portal._

Lucia smiled as she remembered turning over the coin and realising that both sides were heads. She opened her eyes and took several large gulps from the milk and put the empty glass on the table. She got up and kicked her boots off which landed near her bed. She stopped and unbuckled her belt with her two ornately crafted curved daggers and put them on top of a small bedside cupboard. Then she pulled down her trousers and left them on the floor. She dropped to her bed in nothing but a white bra and pants.

Outside a small patch of the sky began to tear apart and turn into a purple rift. The sound of an engine echoed out of it. Suddenly a motor bike burst out of it and came crashing to the ground it landed on its wheels and somehow managed to stay intact. The rider's crimson trench coat flapped in the wind. He looked back at the portal. It slowly began to close, when thousands of black figures dropped from it. Then other portals began to open and more dark figures leapt from them. Then in an instant the portals closed.

"Well that's just great!" Said the rider.

The figures however seemed to vanish as they landed. The rider noticed a small light flick off on top of a nearby hill. He hit the pedal and rode off.

Lucia lay there in the dark. Trying to get some sleep for once, when she heard a deep growl. She slowly moved to where she had put her small throwing knives. In one movement she threw them in to the darkness. The blackness let out a cry of agony. She leapt from her bed and switched the light on. To her surprise several demons slowly walked towards her. Their weapons varied from axes, swords and large sickles. Lucia reached for her large curved daggers, she stopped and remembered that she didn't have them or her clothes for that matter.

'Not that it mattered being half naked in front of a group of mindless demons, who were less interested in my body unless their weapons had sliced it into small pieces.' She thought.

A demon leapt onto her bed blocking Lucia's path to her daggers. She vaulted into the air and performed a front flip bringing her foot down on the demons head. Its head crashed into its body as it blew up. Lucia landed on the bed and quickly grabbed her daggers from the top of the small cupboard. Another demon leapt towards her. She swung her dagger towards the demon and cut its head off. Its body fell to the ground and exploded. She jumped into the group of demons and spun around holding her daggers out at arms length. Lucia was so busy fighting she failed to notice the motor bike pull up outside. She shielded her face to stop the dust of the demons exploding bodies from going in her eyes. As the dust cleared she walked over to her jeans and put them on. She spun around and saw a small portal open in front of her several more demons leapt from them. She reached for her daggers which she had put down when putting her jeans on. However before she could reach them four demons jumped towards her. She knew that if she reached for her daggers now the demons would stab her in the back, so she raised her fists. When suddenly four gunshots echoed around the lodge. Lucia closed her eyes as the demons exploded. She opened her eyes once the dust had gone and grabbed her daggers.

As Lucia looked forwards beyond the rest of the demons, she stopped instantly as she noticed the man holding a black gun and a white gun known as Ebony and Ivory. He was a tall man. He wore a long crimson trench coat with a black sleeveless jacket over the top of it. He also wore red trousers and black boots and gloves. Over the top of his right arm was black spiked armour which he had modelled out of an armoured demon. He had straight silvery white hair and a small goatee. He spun his guns around and put them in their holsters. He tightened his hand around the handle of his sword Rebellion which was hung across his back. Even though he was a year older and had grown a goatee since she last saw him, Lucia knew that he was the son of the legendary dark knight Sparda…Dante! One of the demons swung its sickle at Dante, but the demon slayer was too quick and sliced the demon in two with his sword. Another demon launched itself at Dante. The son of Sparda looked down at the sword which had impaled his chest. The demon looked in horror as Dante brought his armoured fist towards its head. Dante removed the dead demon's sword and threw it at another demon. As the demons advanced towards Dante, Lucia grabbed the rest of her clothes and quickly put them on. She also grabbed the rest of her small throwing knives, by the time she had finished, Dante had killed all the demons. The victory was short lived however as more demons began to appear along with what appeared to be a young man. He wore a long black silk trench coat embroided with gold patterns. His hair was black and slightly longer than Dante's. He had a small scar across his right eye. He looked at Dante and gave an evil smile. Dante pulled out 'Ebony' and fired at the man, however before the bullet could hit the mysterious man a demon moved in front of him and took the bullet clean in the head.

"Lucia, get out of here now." Dante said.

"But I can help you." She replied.

"Go!" He shouted.

She did as he said and ran towards the door and went outside. The man watched her as she did.

Dante whistled at the man, who looked at him,

"Stop staring, man. I know that you must be lonely, but she would cut your head off before you could even ask her out." Dante smirked.

"Enough!" The man roared.

"Ohh! Looks like a hit a nerve." Said Dante.

"Just kill him!" The man commanded to the demons.

They all ran towards Dante. The demon slayer pulled out Ivory and began to shoot at the demons with both of his guns. However more demons kept on coming. Dante put his dual handguns back in their holsters. As the demons closed in around him, a red aura burst out around Dante and eradicated all the nearest demons. The rest of the demons stopped as instead of the white haired man stood a spiky white haired demon. His skin was black and red, his trench coat was now part of his body. He stared at the demons with his sinister glowing red eyes. This was only one of his demonic appearances; they are all different depending on what demon weapon he is currently holding. Dante let out a terrifying roar.

Lucia spun around. She was at least seven metres from the lodge by now, but she still heard a roar from inside the lodge. She stared at her home. Suddenly it exploded! She dropped to the floor narrowly avoiding a flying chunk of burning wooden. Lucia stared at the black smoke where here home used to be. Dante strolled out of the thick smoke. He walked towards Lucia and helped her up.

"Sorry about the house." He said.

"That's okay. I'm just glad I didn't lose you again." She replied.

Dante looked at Lucia.

"Here, this is yours." Lucia continued, handing him a silver coin.

"Thanks." He said taking the coin from her.

"Why do both sides have heads on them?" Lucia asked.

"I decide my own fate." He replied.

They both stared at the smoke rising to the sky. A black blur rushed towards them. However none of them noticed until Lucia was pulled back. Dante spun around drawing his sword as he did so.

"Put your sword back or I break her neck." The man from inside the lodge ordered.

Dante put his sword back in its sheath.

"Who are you?" Asked Dante.

"I am Mavado." He said.

"I don't care who you are just get the hell off of me." Lucia said.

Mavado tightened his grip around her neck.

"What do you want?" Said Dante.

"That would be telling now wouldn't…Dante!" Mavado replied.

"How do you know my name?" Dante asked.

Mavado did not answer, but smiled. In a split second Lucia fell to the ground and Dante felt a fist hit him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Lucia began to cough and looked to where Dante was standing, but in his place stood Mavado, facing the other way. Lucia quietly pulled out one of her daggers. She ran towards Mavado and raised her dagger high above her head. Mavado flung one side of his silk trench coat backwards and removed a large curved sword. The hilt of the sword was of an armoured head of Horus. He spun around swinging his sword at the same time. He skimmed Lucia's shirt and cut it. Lucia fell backwards and turned into her only demon form which was a white angel like being. Mavado stood in shock for a few seconds.

"So you're a demon as well. You will be glad to know that your demonic powers won't go to waste. " Mavado said.

He raised his sword high.

"Mavado! Stop she maybe of more use to me alive." Said a voice inside his head.

"But master her powers will join the others." Said Mavado.

Lucia looked at him in a confused way.

"And so will you're powers if you do not obey!" Bellowed the voice.

"Yes my master." Mavado said.

Dante jumped up and ran towards Mavado. But before he could reach him Mavado faded away. Dante stopped for a second and then helped Lucia up, who had turned back into a human.

"What happened?" Asked Dante.

"I'll tell you after we get away from here." Replied Lucia.

Dante turned around and walked towards his motorcycle. Lucia followed him and got on the back.


	3. Chapter 2: Street Fight

**Street Fight**

_**Boss Battle-Tyrinnious**_

Dante pulled up alongside the pavement. The sun had just begun to rise.

"Get off." Dante said.

"What! Why?" Asked Lucia.

"Those demons were after me not you. They saw where I was going and got there first." He said.

"I don't need protecting." She replied.

"Just get off."

She finally did as he had asked.

"Will I ever see you again?" Lucia asked.

"I don't know." Dante said.

Then he started up his motorcycle and rode off. Lucia watched him until he was no longer in sight.

Lucia had been wandering around town for several hours. It was early afternoon and the streets were crowd. Many people had rushed past her after seeing her daggers, others were too busy minding their own business to even bother. She found herself in a long dark alley. As she walked further the sound of the busy streets began to fade. She stopped and leaned against a wall. She began to cry. Suddenly she heard several footsteps, she wiped away her tears. A small group of men were walking towards her.

"Well, well what do we have here then?" One of the men said.

Lucia moved away from the wall.

"Are you demons?" She asked.

"HA HA HA! Demons!" Another man laughed.

One of the men walked towards Lucia and pushed her onto a pile of full up bin bags. He began to undo his belt. Lucia removed her daggers and with out thought leapt up and plunged them into the man's chest. He screamed in agony. Lucia pulled her daggers out of the man and dropped them to the floor. The man fell dead to the floor. His companions turned around and began to run. However something inside Lucia enjoyed taking the life of a mortal, so she grabbed her daggers and charged towards the fleeing men. The ground beneath them erupted and a large demon rose out of it. The demon was about fifteen feet tall and its skin was a greyish green colour. Its back was covered with rock like scales. Around its wrists hung large iron chains. The men screamed in terror as the demon swung its chains at them. As it hit them they flew backwards into the air. The men's lifeless bodies landed around Lucia. The demon called Tyrinnious advanced towards Lucia.

Several gunshots echoed around the alley. Tyrinnious slowly began to turn around. Standing in the alleyway was Dante, pointing both guns towards the demon.

"Let's Rock!" Shouted Dante.

Tyrinnious began to walk towards Dante. The demon began to swing its chains wildly at Dante. However the demon slayer dodged them, firing his dual handguns at Tyrinnious as he did. Dante ran up one of the walls, narrowly avoiding a chain which crashed into the wall. Tyrinnious swung one of his chains at Dante as the demon slayer flipped off of the wall. It hit Dante clean in the stomach and sent him flying out of the alley and into a glass window of the building opposite. Everyone stopped and stared as Dante remerged from the building. The ground began to shake as Tyrinnious walked out of the alleyway. The civilians began to move away, not quite sure what to make of the giant demon. Lucia vaulted over Tyrinnious and threw multiple knives at it. As she landed, Lucia spun around to face the demon, drawing her daggers as she did so. Dante walked towards his motorcycle which was nearby. He grabbed the sawn-off shotgun and aimed at Tyrinnious.

"Time to say goodnight." Dante smirked.

He pulled the trigger and fired a single shot at Tyrinnious. The demon stepped back from the impact. Dante fired again, Tyrinnious took another step backwards. Dante reloaded the shotgun and instead of firing, put it back on his motorbike. Dante clinched his armoured fist and clutched Rebellion in the other hand. He dived towards Tyrinnious. He threw his sword under Tyrinnious' chin. The demon let out a cry of pain as the blade drove itself into his head. With his armoured fist Dante delivered a deadly uppercut, hitting the hilt of the sword as well as Tyrinnious' head. Dante landed on his feet and grabbed Rebellion as it fell to the ground. He put it back on his back and looked at Tyrinnious. A small line crept up its head and then Tyrinnious' head fell off in two pieces. Dante smiled in triumph. However to Dante's horror, another head began to emerge from its body. Suddenly Tyrinnious burst into blue flames and exploded. Dante and Lucia looked around, but could see no one. Dante jumped on his bike and looked at Lucia.

"You coming or not?" Dante asked.

Lucia ran towards him and jumped on the motorbike without hesitation.

A tall man stood on top of a nearby building.

"Dante!" The man said.

His trench coat flapped in the wind and the three tail flaps on the bottom drifted gently. He turned around and walked towards the other end of the building and jumped off.


	4. Chapter 3: The Mansion

**The Mansion**

A large mansion stood just outside of town. A group of demons surrounded Mavado. He slowly removed his sword and held it in both hands. One demon swung at Mavado from behind. Mavado raised his sword above his head and moved it down to defend his back from the demon. As soon as Mavado heard the demon's axe hit his sword. He spun round decapitating it. Four demons jumped into the air. Mavado also dived into the air to meet. Mavado's feet the ground, however the demons did not. Suddenly several demons exploded as Mavado used his speed to his advantage. Soon only two demons remained. Mavado swung his sword around his wrist and waited. The demons backed away. Mavado smiled. One of the two demons threw one of its large shuriken at him. Mavado held the sword behind his head as though it was a baseball bat and swung at the shuriken. The shuriken changed its course of direction and flew right back at the demon and severed it in two. Mavado stared at the last demon and raised his arm with an open hand. Then he quickly made a fist and the demon exploded. Mavado stood there pleased with himself. Then he heard a noise behind him. He spun around and brought his sword down on the source of the noise. Suddenly his sword clattered with another sword. He quickly put his blade in its sheath and dropped to his knees.

"Forgive me master I did not know it was you." Mavado pleaded.

"Rise, Mavado." His master said.

Mavado instantly rose to his feet.

"Where is she?" Mavado's master asked.

"She is still in _her _room. She insists on not being disturbed." Mavado replied.

"She is only seventeen! She must follow orders not make them!" He said.

And with that he walked past Mavado and made his way upstairs. Mavado followed him.

The previous owners of the mansion lay inside a dark room. They were a young and attractive couple, the man had inherited the mansion from his father not that that really mattered to the new occupants. The man lay naked on the bed, his wife next to him. Each of them had two small punctures in their necks. The door slammed open and a tall man stood in the entrance. He stared at the dead bodies.

"So you've finished with them I see." Said the man.

"What if I have?" A voice said.

A figure moved in the shadows. An arm reached out and grabbed a black night gown from the bed.

"Well what have your legions got to report?" The man asked.

"Nothing, they haven't found it yet." The voice replied.

"Useless!" The man roared.

A young woman stepped out of the darkness. She was very attractive and had long blue purple hair which was tired up in pigtails. Her skin was pale and she wore black eye make up. Her lips were black purple and lush. She wiped away the blood from her lips with her finger.

"Well I don't see why you can't look for it!" The woman said.

"Hold you're tongue or I'll cut it out!" The man said calmly.

The woman pouted and dropped to her bed. The man clicked his fingers and four demons appeared in the room.

"Clear up this mess." The man said indicating at the drained bodies.

The woman looked as the demons picked up the bodies and vanished. Her eyes moved towards the man, who began to turn around.

"Bye babe." The woman said.

"Don't call me that." The man said, before closing the door.

"Vampires!" He said to Mavado.

Mavado smirked.

"Find out more about Dante's friend." The man said.

Mavado bowed his head and vanished.


	5. Chapter 4: Back To Business

**Back To Business**

A motorcycle pulled up outside Dante's shop. Dante looked at the dumpster which had five letters which spelled the word 'NEVER' sticking out of it.

"Those letters have been there since I left for Vie De Marli and they still haven't been taken away." Dante sighed.

The sign above the door read 'DEVIL MAY CRY'. Dante had changed the name 'devil never cry' back to the original name for his shop since Trish left. Dante and Lucia walked up the steps to the front door. Dante searched for his key and noticed that the lock had been broken, suggesting that someone had kicked the door open. Dante turned to Lucia. She smiled nervously at the Demon slayer.

"Don't worry it always happens. In fact I was thinking about removing the door all together." Dante smirked.

They both walked inside.

When did you come to my shop?" Dante asked.

"I waited for you, but you didn't come." She replied.

Dante walked into the back of the shop. Lucia followed him.

"Wait in there a second will ya, I'll need your help." Dante said.

He walked into another room and Lucia walked into his bedroom. She sat on his bed and looked around the room. Several posters of female models scattered the walls. She noticed a corner of a photo sticking out of a draw of a small cupboard. She opened the draw and looked at the photo, it was of two young children boy identical and both with silvery white hair. She heard Dante coming out of the room and quickly put it back. Dante walked into the bedroom. He was holding a fairly large marble box, which he put on the small cupboard. He sat on the bed next to Lucia and removed his armoured arm guard and dropped it to the floor with a thud. He also removed his trench coat. Lucia stared at Dante.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"A small bit of that demon's chain stuck into me and I don't think I can reach it." He said.

Lucia looked at a deep cut in Dante's chest. She reached inside it and pulled out a piece of metal. Dante strained from yelling out. Lucia put both her hands on Dante's chest and moved closer towards him. Dante also moved closer towards her also. She felt his warm lips touch hers. He fell backwards on the bed with his arms around Lucia. Dante took Lucia's jacket off and threw it to the floor. Suddenly the phone rang. Lucia rolled off of Dante.

"You better go answer it." She said.

Dante got up and walked out of the room, the phone stopped ringing and Dante began talking.

A few minutes later Dante walked back in the room and grabbed his coat and opened the marble box and put on two strange looking black gauntlets.

"I'll be back soon, I…I need to go." Said Dante, before leaving the shop.

Lucia took off her gloves and boots. Suddenly Mavado appeared. Lucia grabbed her daggers. Mavado stared at her and she unwillingly dropped them to the floor. Mavado looked at the blood stained blades.

"Tell me does Dante know about your little mortal killing?" He asked.

"No" She said.

Somehow Mavado was making her answer him.

"Now then I am going to ask you a few questions. First you are going to tell me your name and then you are going to tell me anything important." He commanded.

"M…My name was Chi, but is now Lucia. I am 'The Protector' from Vie De Marli. I was created by the sorcerer Arius. He told me that I would one day turn against the humans!" She said unwillingly.

"Turn against the humans, eh. Now that could be interesting, Lucia." Mavado Laughed.


End file.
